The taking of Scarlet Sutcliff
by GrellSutcliffFanatic
Summary: Based on an awesome Roleplay on with my friends. It was so awesome that I decided to develop it into a Fanfic! Scarlet Sutcliff had been missing for 12 hours and to everyone's surprise she got kidnapped by Marcus and Riku. Now her beloved William and the rest of the people who care about her, Including Grell are eager to find her before something bad happens.
1. Info On Characters!

Ok guys this was based on an awesome roleplay on Deviant art! Here is the info on the characters and who they are roleplayed by!

**Own Characters!: **

Scarlet Sutcliff: me!

Marcus Blackmore: me!

Riku: SebastianMicaelis

Kayla Slingby: Amylyann

Karly Lovington: Mary-Lovington

Tyson W Spears: me!

Yufi: SebastianMicaelis

Demona: SebastianMicaelis

**Actual Character from Kuroshitsuji!:**

William T Spears: me

Eric Slingby: me!

Grell Sutcliff: kayleyster

Alan Humphries: Amylyann


	2. Chapter 1

**This is part of chapter one! Hope you like it! And my Roleplayers on Deviantart, If your reading this, I especially hope you guys like it too!**

* * *

Scarlet was what was more commonly known as dejected, she didn't know what to do with herself. The past few days had been like hell for her. She had lost her baby, her brother was heartbroken with her own son at fault, Kayla was ill and not to mention she got into a huge fight with Riku who had attacked her beloved William. The state she left Riku in resulted in her losing her scythe. Everything was going wrong and she hated it! The only thing that was keeping her going was the thought of everyone around her. If she didn't have them, she would have done something really stupid. With all that was going on, the thing that drove her over the edge was losing her death scythe. The only reason she attacked Riku in the first place was to protect William.

*Memories*  
After retrieving Riku's once before convisgated scythe, William turned away from her to head back to the dispatch with Scarlet. Riku growled angrilly and lunged at William, punching at his back with as much force as she could, and considering she was demon, that was a lot. William groaned in pain and fell to his knees, temporarilly losing feeling in his legs from the blow.  
"Will!" Scarlet cried before wrapping her hands tightly around Riku's throat, ramming her against the wall. "I'll kill you!" She cried angrilly, doing her best to try and snap the thin neck she was grasping onto.

"You can't let them take my scythe Willy!" Scarlet whined, slamming her hands onto William's desk angrilly. "It's not fair! I was just protecting you!" William gave a long sigh, feeling awful for having to do this when he knew that Scarlet was making a good point.  
"That's not the way the board sees it Scarlet..." He muttered, not making eye contact with the distressed red head. "I'm sorry..." Scarlet scowled in defeat as tears began to run down her cheeks.  
"Fine!..." She cried angrilly, tossing her scythe onto the desk. "Take my scythe!...I need air!" William watched as she stormed to towards the door. Just as she stepped into the doorway, he spoke.  
"Where are you going?" He asked worriedly. Scarlet turned to give him an upset glare, the kind William knew meant trouble.  
"To be alone!..." She growled. "Don't follow me!" The red head snapped before storming out of the door and down the hallway.

Scarlet gave a long sigh and stopped walking, contemplating on those memories of that morning and what it had all developed into and how it caused her to become such a miserable state. A year ago, she had felt so calm...so collected...so strong. Now she felt like a weakling, a complete mess who couldn't do anything right, not even bear a child without messing things up. She was silenced of her thoughts when she heard an all too familiar chuckle. The kind that taunted and at the same time sent shivers up your spine. Kinf od like the Undertaker's but a lot more eery. Scarlet sighed in aggravation, rolling her eyes, she knew exactly who that laugh belonged to.  
"What do you want now, Marcus?" She grumbled in an almost mocking tone. The dark blue haired man leapt down from his hiding place on the rooftops, landing before the red head, a sadistic grin plastered on his features.  
"I came to settle a score..." The half demon answered, adjusting his suit jacket upon landing.  
"A score?" Scarlet asked with a raised eyebrow. Marcus nodded and began to step threateningly closer to her. As he stepped ever so closer to the frustrated red head, he spoke in a matter of fact tone.  
"You really did leave my Riku in one hell of a state..." He stopped as he was inches away from Scarlet, who stood her ground, refusing to back down against him. "Thought I was going to her..."  
"Your Riku?" Scarlet taunted, folding her arms. "Pfft!"  
"Yes, my Riku..." He answered in a just as taunting tone. "But thanks to Michaels, she survived."he shrugged. "That, and since she is half demon and all..." The red head muttered and rolled her eyes, meaning she got rather caught offguard when she felt a pair of strong arms grab onto her wrists, wramming her into the brick wall with a loud bang! The force of the blow caused her to whimper from pain shooting up her back. She tried to free herself but with the strength of the half demon and the fact she had no death scythe to fight back with, she found it almost impossible.  
"Let me go Marcus!" She growled as she struggled and kicked to break free. Marcus ignored her and only tightened his grip on her wrists further.  
"Im afraid I can't do that Red..." He said in a teasing tone, glaring at the red head. "There is someone who wants to talk to you..." He grinned devilishly. Scarlet began to kick and squirm again, growling angrilly.  
" Wll thats tough because im not going anywhere with you!" She snapped angrilly, causing Marcus to chuckle lightly, seeing her attempts as a pathetic and useless waste of energy.  
"What are you going to do?" He asked mockingly. "There isn't much you can do since your death scythe got taken away now is there?" The red head struggled further and began to cry out abuse at the half demon.  
"I'll bloody wrip you to shreds with my teeth if I have to you useless waste of skin! Let me go before I get real angry!" Marcus rolled his eyes and gave a sharp kick to her stomach to silence her. The kick worked a treat as the red head whimpered in pain and instantly stopped her struggles, but only for a moment before she composed herself and began trying reach at his arm with her shark like teeth. The dark blue haired man gave a sigh and looked down at the floor.  
"You are really asking for trouble aren't you?" He asked rhetorically. "Very well..."  
Riku was at the Phantomhive manor healing up from yesterdays fight. She was rather suprised to see her Marcus return with a look of sheer accomplishment on his face.  
"What do you look so happy about?" She asked, not noticed what he was dragging behind him.  
"I have a suprise for you~" He said proudly.  
"And that would be?" Riku asked, stepping closer. Her question was answered when Marcus tossed the injured red head on the ground in front of her.


End file.
